The Forbidden Journey
by Minatsuchan
Summary: She was removed from their memories. Nobody remembers her true existence, or somebody does? It was very peaceful at the Alice Academy. Somehow the surrounding turned Dull and Gloomy. And day by day they somehow notice that their referring to someone that they can't explain who. She's remove from their memories but her presence were still there (Bad at summary, sorry. Please read!)
1. Chapter 1

**The** **Forbidden Journey****  
By: Minatsuchan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Nobody remembers Mikan Sakura's existence. More likely she was removed from everyones memory, every student of the Gakuen Alice. And that also means that nobody remembered what happened that Thursday night, when she disappeared without leaving any trace.

Everything was very peaceful at the G.A, but even so. There's missing, it was their joyful smiles and laugher. Everything turned dull and not the same as before.

Hotaru and Permy was checking the Garden. Their in charge of the garden especially taking care of the Sakura tree. They don't know why but, they feel that they have to take care of it no matter what.

Even though she was completely removed from their memories. There are some things that her presence will appear out of nowhere.

"Hey, Hotaru where's the Idiot?" Permy talk out of nowhere which made Hotaru knot her eyebrows.

"Who's Idiot? Oi, are you referring me to an Idiot?" Hotaru ask with a deeply irritated tone as she put out her baka gun. Permy who immediately stoop back, she scratch the back of her head. She was wondering why she asked that. She was wondering who was she talking about anyway?

"N-No, no. It's just that...No it's nothing." Yes every time someone remembers about her presence it will be removed immediately. As if someone was controlling their memories.

The two of them went back at the office and wrote down the current condition of the Sakura Tree. Lately, the Sakura petals hasn't bloomed yet. It already took 2 months but still no changes.

They went up to their classroom which was the 'Star Section'. They opened the door and heard nothing but silence...Their homeroom teacher was late again.

"Hey...Permy, are we this quiet before?" She asked all of a sudden. Yes she has a point, this section was the noisiest section of all. But why did it turned out so dark and quiet? It was lively before, but now it turned dull and gloomy.

"Ah hah...I-I think so...?" She just replied, she can't answer it as they observe the classroom, their classmates was on their proper seats. No, whispering, no hissing, no shouting, no bad mouth talking.

The two of them just took a deep breath and headed to their seats. And just in time, their homeroom teacher arrived, "Gomen, gomen. I'm late again...Anyway you have a free time on the first period since Narumi-sensei has something to do." Their old homeroom teacher Narumi exclaimed as he waved and headed out the classroom.

S~I~L~E~N~C~E~~~

Everything was still silence as ever. No one from their class was cheering because they have a free time. Usually they scream out and starts to party and mess up the classroom, but now do you see the difference?

Hotaru unconsciously glance up at the seat near the window where Natsume Hyuuga was seating. She rolled her eyes, why did she looked at the top seat? Is she looking for someone?

The door slide open, which made all of their attention went there. And in the door they saw their senpai's which was Tsubasa Andou and Misaki Harada. Every time they have a free time, the both of them were assigned to guard them. But in their case the two of them entertain them.

But you can only here a little bit laugher and small smiles.

"Hey Natsume Hyuuga? Just to ask...Uhm...Is there someone seating beside you before?" Misaki ask which made Natsume looked at her with a questioning look.

"No, Nobody has sat beside me since middle school. Why?" He replied with his usual cold and arrogant voice.

"N-no, it's nothing. I just asked...Since I somehow...No never mind," Misaki tried to remember. And yes she knew that someone was sitting besides Natsume's seat. But she just can't tell who.

As the hour past, their next subject teacher who was Jinno-sensei arrived and the two of them went back to their classroom.

"Stand!"

"Bow!"

"Ohayougozaimasu." All of them greeted and bowed down. Jinno raise up his right hand which was a signal for them to seat down.

"Alright, do you have absent student?" Jinno ask as all of them looked at each other. One of them raised up his hand which was Yuu.

"Yes, Jinno-sensei we have one." He stood up and pointed towards Natsume.

"Who?" He ask back.

"Ale? Huh? Wait...It's..." He wondered why he pointed towards Natsume.

"Natsume? His right there. Are you alright Tobita? Do you have a fever, or did you just imagine something." Jinno observe as he saw that Natsume was there. So why did Yuu pointed at his direction?

Hotaru and Permy looked at each other. As they expected, everyone was acting weird and always talking about someone they don't know who.

As the lecture move on, time passed and it was already lunch time. And as always, Permy, Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Koko, Ruka stayed and ate lunch together. They may be separated in seating arrangements but, every lunch they eat together.

Natsume sometimes join in, and right now he just arrived. He went to his own seat and opened up the lunch box.

"Hey, hey guys. You know what? I've been acting strangely lately, somehow I'm referring to someone but, I don't know who she/he is...Don't you find it weird?" Yuu said as he stuffed the sushi on his mouth.

"Me and Hotaru is like that too...This morning, I ask something whom I can't explain who am I talking to. Ne are you the same Natsume-kun?" Permy is the same as always, whenever she talks to Natsume her eyes turned into heart shape.

"Hn," All he replied, there might be changes around but, the 7 of them are the same as usual. The same characteristics and the same personalities. That their the only ones who noticed that something weird was going on. But they just can't point it out.

The seven of them looked up at the bright blue sky..._"Something is definitely wrong, somehow...Somethings missing..." _They thought in sync. Yes they were right, something is missing and that is Mikan Sakura.

**(A/N: Hello there everyone! Some characters from this new story might be out of character like Hotaru. And some other. Anyway I hope you all like this 'not so good' story! And Oh! I will update my story _Pain is my little friend.(though not sure when) _Thank you for reading and please leave a comment.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forbidden Journey  
By: Minatsuchan**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Natsume...Natsume...Gomene...I'm..Really...So-_

Natsume sat up sweating, he was dreaming about that girl again. These days he was having nightmares about a girl apologizing to him. He saw this girl's image before, she has a brown eyes and her hair was braided, and was rested on it's shoulder.

She was crying in front of him, and all he can see was pitch black everywhere. Somehow she got the familiar feeling that he knows that girl, and how her voice was so nostalgic for him to hear.

"Damn, Why am I having nightmares this days...Tch!" He irritatedly mumbled as he lay down and tried to sleep again, but his spirit was not that tired. Because of the sudden woke, he can't get himself to sleep nicely again.

He ruffle his hair until it was all messed up. He was trying to maintain his calm since he can't let his emotion get over him, anger is the first thing he needs to avoid. Since his power is Fire.

He stood up and went out of the window. He can't sneak out using the door because around 10:00 P.M, there are already Body guards securing the door in case someone tries to sneak in or sneak out.

Natsume sat upon the Sakura Tree. Every night, he went up there and do nothing but to stare at the shining stars. And then again, the image of the girl he was dreaming suddenly popped out of his mind. He clenched his fists as he remembered how sad the girl was while crying in front of him. Apologizing for something he doesn't know what he did that made her apologize to him like that.

Until hours has passed Natsume was still awoke in the top of the Sakura tree. Something was definitely wrong tonight, even though he had the same nightmares each day, but why is it that this time, it's a little bit difference. Like something is about to happen.

He took out a necklace that was kept in inside of his T-shirt. It was a letter 'M' Even himself doesn't know what it means but, surely it feels precious to him. Everyday, he wears that necklace for his safety. He feels safe whenever he wears it on.

"Who is this girl I've been dreaming about?" He continued on with his voice sounded desperate and was willing to know what he needs to know.

His mind was all mussed up with questions like: Why does he feel so sad whenever he hears that girl's voice? Why does his chest hurt whenever he saw that girl showing him with a sad and lonely face? Why can't he tell who she is even though she looks familiar?

All of that was rolling over and over to his mind. Somehow...Something happened that made all of this situation so complicated, but he just can't point it out. He glance up once more at the stars and finally slide down the Sakura Tree and headed back to his dorm.

Hotaru was still awake, she was arranging her tool box. Somehow she had the feeling that she should arrange some things but, then again. She don't know why.

Some tools were already spread in the floor since she's arranging them in their proper tool boxes. And at the very deep part of the box. She touched something, it's shape is not a tool but a frame. She pulled it out and felt her chest started to hurt. She saw a brunette girl smiling at the picture.

How her smile made her relief, but why is her chest hurting? She was panting and can't hardly breath properly. Her vision was also turning blurred and the figures she was seeing was uncleared to her. She reached for her communication phone to contact Yuu, the more she moves the more she can feel the pain starting to affect her whole body.

Her eyes was getting heavier and heavier like she wants to close it. But she knows that once she closed it, she might not wake up for hours.

Once she went to her contacts she saw Ruka name on and immediately push the call button. Within minutes the call was answered.

_"Hello?" _A hint of high tone was heard from his voice. Since it's rare for Hotaru to call someone.

_"Yuu? Please...Come...And Help..." _She cough since she feels like her heart is being squeezed.

_"HOTARU?! WHAT'S WRONG?! I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN!" _The call was ended while Hotaru rested at the floor. The pain was still there.

_"This is bad..." _She mumbled in her mind. Her vision was completely blurry, she can't see properly now. She looked at her side. _"Sakura petals...?" _She mumbled again as she saw Sakura petals flowing inside her room, the window was closed and she doesn't feel any wind.

But she looked at the door...But it was closed too, she weakly sat up and observed her surrounding. There was Sakura petals every where, it was dancing in the air.

"HOTARU?!" The voice came in rushing towards her. And right on time, Hotaru finally closed her eyes (Ruka catched her).

Deep inside her, she saw a girl...A brunette girl standing and smiling to her before she lost her conscious.

Ruka stood up immediately and carried Hotaru out of the her room. It took him some time before the guards finally let him in. He heard something fell on the ground. He glance towards it and saw a picture frame. With the same expression as Hotaru, his eyes widened.

Just like Hotaru and Natsume. He has a feeling that he knows the girl who was smiling in the picture- no a feeling that he knew that girl all along, they just can't remember her name.

**Somewhere in Nowhere.**

**"Hmm...I misjudge this kids after all...But, no matter what you all do. Mikan Sakura is already Mine. No matter what you do, she will not return to all of you..." **

* * *

(A/N: So hey there everyone! Like I said on the first chapter some characters might be out of character since this is the beginning. So anyway hope you liked this 'not so good' story! I'm hoping for reviews and Rates!)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forbidden Journey  
By: Minatsuchan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 3

"There's nothing wrong with her health. She's perfectly fine," The doctor exclaimed. Hotaru was still unconscious, Narumi, Ruka, Ann, Yuu, Koko, and Permy showed him a questioning face. If there's nothing wrong with her then why did she faint all of a sudden?

"What do you mean by that Doc? You said before that she's perfectly fine. She's not lacking sleep, she's eating properly. Then why did she faint?" Narumi ask as the doctor shook his head. He doesn't know the reason either.

"We don't know the reason to that question either...We don't have much idea since I'm not there to see for myself...Wait, before she fainted was she watching or holding some things that can distract some parts of her memories?"The Doctor asked as Ruka flinched.

He held out the picture frame he found during the time she caught Hotaru from falling.

"Here Doc, she was holding this before she lost her conscious." As Ruka handed the frame, he was surprise a he saw a girl in the picture.

"She's...Wait, who was she again?" Narumi on the other hand was puzzling up some names. Even him, he can't remember the name of the girl. Yes she looks familiar but why can't he state out the name that was rumbling on his mind.

"Hmm...This might be our clue," The Doctor point out as everyone gasp. They don't know why the girl in the picture got involve but as soon as you look in her eyes and at her bright smile. You can feel relaxed and relief.

"Everyone can I excuse myself? I would like to ask some questions to Miyano-sensei." They all just nod while the doctor (Named: Iyumo) went out holding the frame on his hands. He feels that Miyano knows about the girl in the picture since his power is time travel.

The faculty was not that far, but you have to passed through 3 classrooms.

Iyumo-sensei was really hurrying. Because Miyano-sensei is a clumsy user, he just accidentally used his powers without knowing it himself. That's why some other teachers are worried about him, because his power is unstable.

"Miyano-sensei? Are you in here?" He begun as he looked around the faculty room. Seems like his somewhere else again.

"Yes? Is there something wrong? Do you need something Iyumo-sensei?" He was startle when someone suddenly appeared right behind him.

"Geez! Miyano-sensei, please stop that kind of habit on scaring people! Some others have heart attack you know," Iyumo lectured as Miyano just scratched the back of his head. Well it's not like his doing it on purpose though, time travel is a very hard power to handle after all.

"Anyway, I would like to ask something..." Iyumo paused to make sure if Miyano has it's attention to him.

"It's about this girl..." He slowly turned the picture frame and gave it to Miyano-sensei. But his expression was still calm as always... "Hey, aren't you feeling anything? Like how that girl looks familiar?" Iyumo ask again as he wave his hands right in front of him.

He was dozing off all of a sudden.

"Sensei!" He added as he shake Miyano forward and backward.

"Hmm...W-what? What is it again?" He was completely out of it, more like he was stopped. Iyumo just point towards the picture frame, but at the same time, his expression was still the same.

"Hey, isn't this..M-Mi-Mi-MIWKHSJ." Iyumo just stoop back as he saw how Miyano act suddenly. His voice was tuning up faster and slower, until he can't understand what his saying.

"Miyano-sensei, please stop this kind of joke!" He irritatedly demand as he glared at Miyano angrily.

"S-sorry, Iyumo-sensei. But it seems like someone is controlling my- my- my- my- my-," And again in the last sentence he was repeating the same words over and over again, like his a broken DvD that was repeating the same part over and over again.

"Sensei?! Are you alright?! Why are you repeating some words over and over again?" Iyumo noticed that Miyano was turning transparent and he can see things through him already. Like he was slowly fading away.

"Don't worry Iyumo-sensei. Someone was controlling my... Just _I'll be...Ba...ck. _" And as the voice fade away, he just stood there frozen up. Lately, strange things has been happening at the Gakuen alice day by day.

After that Iyumo didn't waste anymore time and headed back where Hotaru was stayed in.

Finally he noticed that the Picture frame was with Miyano, so that means their only is gone. He don't know when he'll return but he was sure that it will take him days until he find his way in the present time again.

When he entered the room, their attention went to him, you can see how he was sweating.

"What happened Doc? Why are you panting and also sweating?" Narumi-sensei asked. He just bowed his head down. He was so confused, like he wants to throw up.

"Sorry, I lost the frame..." He apologized as his head is still bowed down.

"Lost it? But why did you lost it?"Ruka asked.

"I was talking with Miyano-sensei. But when I showed him the frame about that girl. He started to act strange he said that someone was controlling him, and after that he slowly fade away along with the Picture frame." Iyumo explained as he raised his head up.

*Flinch*

"Hmn..." A slight sound was heard from Hotaru. She was waking up.

"Hotaru-chan?" Anna called out as Hotaru opened her eyes.

"Are you alright now?" Ruka asked worriedly as Hotaru rolled her eyes all over the room, she was observing on where she is right now.

"Mi...kan?" Hotaru mumbled as everyone's eyes widened.

"W-what did you say Hotaru?" Narumi asked.

"Mikan?" Hotaru started to ask the words she just said.

"Mi...kan Sak..ura." She repeated. Everyone in the room suddenly flinch as a certain brunette girl appeared in their mind, showing a big bright smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forbidden Journey  
****By: Minatsuchan**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Everyone in the room gasp as the image of a certain brunette girl appeared on their minds. They felt like they were struck by a freezing gun that they froze up.

"Mikan..." Natsume suddenly called out which made them surprised.

"Natsume? Where were you? And did you just say..." Anna was so confused, Natsume was able to gather up some information in his room. He searched all of his hiding place.

But he only saw a stone. He doesn't know what it is for but, he can feel hat he should kept it and protect it.

"Mikan...That's the meaning of this necklace." He pulled out the necklace from being tucked in from his shirt and swayed it down for everyone to see.

"We need to search for her!" Yuu exclaimed as everyone seemed to agree...But there's a problem.

"Where is she right now?" Even though they remembered her, it's just a single light to their memories. Their full memory is still unconscious.

"Yeah...Good question-" Before Iyumo can continue a sense of Alice licked inside the room.

"This Alice...It's Miyano-sensei!" Yuu yelled out as they really saw him standing behind Natsume.

"Sorry I'm late. Someone was controlling my Alice and made me to travel back to the past, like I was talking to Iyumo-sensei. Someone is behind to all of this. And I found some information while I traveled back." Miyano spoke in a low tone.

All of them was eager to know more information about this Mikan girl. They feel like she's someone special, she's someone they all knew from a very long time.

"Natsume, you did said 'Mikan' so that also means that you remembered her." Miyano confirmed as Natsume shrugged.

"Yes, I'm familiarize with that name but, I don't remember her quite enough. All I know is her name...And that's all." Natsume held his forehead as it started to burn up to pain.

**"**Natsume?! What's wrong?!" Iyano and Narumi came in rushing at his side.

"Let go...Just a little tired, every time I try remembering about that girl any farther. My head is starting to have a headache." He stubbornly shrugged the two hands helping him to stand straight.

"Now you speak about it...That's also the same for me." Yuu exclaimed as everyone in the room agreed.

Miyano stayed quiet for a moment and finally begun.

"It's seems like...Someone's controlling all of your memories just like me. And according to what I've learned, if this process goes on, the one whose behind to all of this will erase our memories once again." That made everyone nervous.

It's just...They remembered her now, and what? She's gonna be forgotten again?

"Tch!" A loud tsk-ed came from Natsume who just punched the wall angrily.

The others only bowed down and stayed silent, yes. Right now, there's nothing they can do about it. Since the enemy is powerful.

"Natsume, calm down. Punching the wall won't help anything." Miyano and the other teachers tried to calm Natsume down.

"I don't know if this information will help but, when I was in my room and was laying on my bed. I kept thinking about a girl who kept appearing on my dreams every night...She was crying...And was apologizing to me for some reasons I don't know what. And it was also the time I spotted a small marble on the treasure box that was glowing brightly," Natsume paused as the pressure gotten intense.

"I didn't know what it was and why was it glowing but, a voice echoed in my head saying that it was a stone. I still don't know why I have it." He finished as Miyano got an idea.

"I know! Why don't we go to my friend's place? He might help us." Miyano snapped his fingers cheerfully.

"Who is your friend?" Anna asked as Miyano grinned.

"His a grim reaper. But he resigned a long time ago. I don't know why but, he have lots of details about what's going on around him." He continued. Even though the idea sounds like a bad idea, they don't have a choice do they?

"Alright, then. Where does your friend live?" Narumi asked as Hotaru stood up from her bed with Yuu and Anna helping her.

"His on the underground shock. His always there so we don't need to hurry." He added.

"Are you alright to stand up now Hotaru? You need to rest." Permy for the first time insisted.

"Permy...Are you sick or something? You worrying about me feels creepy." Hotaru strike back as Permy blushed.

"I'm not worried about you or anything! I just..." She continued as she kept on blushing.

"Why don't Natsume, Narumi, Iyano, and me go the the underground while you let Hotaru rest some more?" Miyano requested.

Hotaru complained, "No, I'm coming with you."

"You need to rest some more. And besides we won't secretly leave you were just gonna ask some few details so rest so that you'll have much energy." Narumi pleaded as Hotaru sighted sadly.

She didn't have any other choice but to either give up.

When the 4 of them left, the others who was left in the room couldn't help but feel worried and anxious.

They feel uneasy and feels like something is about to happen.

"Hotaru...Don't worry those 4 is invincible so why don't you sleep while we stay here guarding you?" Anna said as Hotaru nod.

**While on Natsume and the others.**

With a blink they immediately reached the underground.

"Hey, Miyano. Why did you used your powers to get here?" Iyano sigh which made him confused.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" He asked with a questioning face.

"No, nevermind." Narumi continued.

***Knock, Knock***

"Jiko! Are you in here? I have some business to attend with you! Can you lease let us in?" Miyano knocked as Iyano and Narumi gulped while Natsume stayed with his normal expression.

**"Come...In" **The four of the them flinched when the door suddenly slammed open and somehow sucked them in.

"Ow...Where are we?" Narumi complained as they stood up and brush the dust off their clothes.

"Were inside his hiding place." Miyano hissed.

"Then where is he? I heard that he spoke earlier before we entered here." Iyano stated as Miyano shake his head meaning that he don't know either.

***Step...Step...Creakkkkk***

**"Miyano-sensei?" **A low and creepy sound made them jumped from their posistions.

"Jiko? Can you please stop doing that?! You almost gave us a heart attack!" Miyano strict up.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that my voice is a little bit different from usual...So anyways how can I help you?" The four of them looked at each other and stated their business here.

"Actually...Were searching for a girl named Mikan Sakura. Do you have any information of where she is right now?"

* * *

**Dewa minna-sama! Please review! And once again this author is thanking all of you for wasting your time reading this story. Please bear with me and wait for the next chapter. Thank you very much. And one note, some characters are OC's and some characters attitude can be different from the original one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The** **Forbidden Journey****  
By: Minatsuchan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Actually...Were searching for a girl named Mikan Sakura. Do you have any information of where she is right now?" Miyano asked while Jiko giggled and smiled creepily.

"**Oyaa? You're searching for a girl? Hmm...Sorry but I-d-o-n-t-k-n-o-w either." **He replied with a mocking tone which made the others serious about the conversation they are having right now.

"Please Jiko! Were not here to play around! Were serious here!" Miyano yelled as he chuckled even louder.

Excitement was producing through the conversation, he wanted to mess up with the kids some more since it's been so long since Miyano last visited him.

**"Angry now? Kukuku, you guys are really interesting! Alright then, I'll tell you some few details but I'm warning you. This detail is a secret between us okay?" **He silently replied with that creepy smile on his face.

"With that mischievous smile, you won't tell us until we answer or do your wish, don't we?" And indeed, Miyano is sharp and knows his friend quite enough.

**"As expected from Miyano-sensei, you read me well enough. And so, here is my riddle...If you answer it wrong thrice, I'll immediately transport you all, back to the Academy...But if you guessed my riddle right. I can tell you all the details I know about this girl." **Everyone was relieved, but their nervousness didn't fade away since Jiko was still wearing that kind of smile.

Miyano remembered the last time he talk to his friend.

His scary, mysterious and hidden. Jiko's life is full of surprises and also darkness. His the shadow while your the light, which he followed onto.

**"Then...How about we begin?" **He instructed as the 4 of them nodded and let the Grim spit out his riddle.

**"The riddle is: It's easy to lose, but hard to find." **Indeed, the riddle did stroke their minds.

Their not good at this but no matter what, they need to solve it since this is their only chance to have an information about Mikan.

They want to know everything.

_"Easy to lose...but hard to find..." _The four of them thought in sync.

There are words that are forming in their mind but, their not sure if that's the answer.

One mistake means one deduction.

**"Well, well...It looks like you 4 are having a hard time, guessing the riddle...How about I give you a single clue?" **The four of them flinch as the grim spoke up .

They didn't hesitated and just nodded.

**"Alright then...This riddle is related to the girl your searching right now." **Another tough one...Yeah, it's a clue but what's the point of the clue?

_"Related..." _Natsume was putting his mind onto the riddle.

He wants to find out everything as soon as possible, why is she forgotten? Why was she removed from their memories? And where was she all his time? He has many questions on his mind, but his putting it aside to think for the answer properly.

"Related to Mikan...Easy to lose but hard to find... *SNAP*" Narumi had an idea, he made sure if the answer was enough so he whispered it in the others ear.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Narumi insured as the others nodded.

"Yes, we don't know the answer either so you have to do it." Iyano exclaimed as Narumi nodded and turn to Jiko who was waiting for the answer.

"Jiko the Grim ripper! Were not sure to this answer but, we know only one thing that is related to Mikan..." Jiko raised his head up to see for the man who was talking to him right now.

He smiled once again and let Narumi finish his words.

"Easy to lose, but hard to fine...Mikan is our...friend! She's precious to us!" The grim flinch as Narumi smiled.

**"Correct." **The 4 of them rejoiced...But...What was the feeling they are having right now?...Why do they feel so uneasy like something is about to happen?

**"Now for the deal...I'll tell you all the details I know...But I'm warning you once again, there's a reason why she was removed from your memories, and I'm sorry, I can't tell you the reason either...-" **Before he can continue, Natsume slammed the table angrily and spoke up,

"I thought your gonna tell us the details?!" He furiously asked, he was getting impatient about the Grim's little game. He noticed that the 4 of them was only wrapped up around the grim's hands.

**"At least let me finish...*Sigh* I'm sorry, but I'm forbid to tell you. And besides you only asked for where is her location, not the whole reason, why she's there and other questioning things you want to ask. So how about you ask her once you found her?" **The grim has a point, they only asked for the location not for the whole reason.

Natsume was able to calm down.

He needs to be patient for Mikan's sake as well as his other classmate who is worried sick about them.

**"So is the details I'm gonna tell you will satisfied the 4 of you?" **He ensured as they nodded sadly.

They know that they won't reach her that easily.

There are still trials that is awaiting for them.

**"Her location is called 'The tears of the temple', this is where other people go to visit their love ones who passed away...But according to a bad event, there is a force field surrounding it's area that is restricting other people to come near the graves. And this is where I heard, they found a girl... She has a brunette and brown silk eyes. And here..." **To show some proofs, he handed a blurred image.

THey gasp as they saw a girl standing on the dark old mansion...She was wearing the Alice Academy's uniform, so there's no doubt that it's her.

**"The Tears of the temple' Is the very holy and a very peaceful place...So for another warning, be careful not to be fooled around by other loosen power spirits, and one more thing..." **Before he fade away to the darkness, he handed a scroll and 4 crystal that has different kinds of color.

**"Use those to guide you to her location, if the crystal shine's brightly. It means that it's detecting a very dangerous power near your area." **And with that the Grim ripper disappeared and in a blink of the eye, the four of them was transported to an unknown place.

"Where are we? Geez! That Jiko!" Miyano complained as he handed the 4 crystal to the four of them...And each of them is holding one crystal.

"There's no time for complaining! Let's go!" He was shock when Natsume walk in front of them and followed the crystal's lead.

Their courage was increasing as they didn't lose hope to fine Mikan Sakura...Their precious friend and family who disappeared without knowing the reason why she was forgotten and was erase from their memories.

After several hours, the four of them decided to rest for a bit.

Their exhausted from walking to a never ending road.

"Mou! My feet hurts!" Iyano complained like a child alright,

"Don't complain like that! You're not the only whose feeling that kind of pain! All of us do!" Miyano lectured as Natsume sit up and observed the crystal carefully.

"Yeah...It's like were walking in the same path for hours!" Narumi also complained as the crystal they were holding suddenly shone bright that made them shock and surprise.

And the sign that the crystal was glowing means that something bad will happen, since the crystal is sensing a dangerous power.

The four of them stood up and went to their defense position which is the four of them are facing different directions.

**Natsume on the North **

**Iyano on the East**

**Narumi on the West **

**And Miyano on the North**

They summon their powers for a double defense and attack.

But through out the moment...Nothing happened...Just silent like before.

"Hey guys...That crystal is probably cracked of something." Narumi observed if the crystal was cracked, but it wasn't crack or broken either.

"What's going on?" Natsume spoke up irritatedly.

The situation was indeed confusing...

"Hey misters?" The four of them immediately turn around when they heard a voice called them out.

And they gasp when they saw a girl! And another thing is...She looks exactly like Mikan Sakura! Her hair and eyes and the body shape and height! The resemblance, the presence the Aura are the same!

"Mikan? Is that you?!" The four of them couldn't believe their eyes that the person they were looking for all this time is standing right before them.

"How do you know my name? And besides that who are you all?" The girl replied as their smile fade away.

"It's us! Miyano-sensei, Narumi-sensei, Iyano-sensei and Natsume!" Narumi replied as the girl only chuckled.

_"Wait a minute...Isn't this too easy?...I mean the grim said it's on the 'The tears of the-..." _And when Natsume figured out something he summoned a fire ball and point it towards the girl who resembles Mikan.

"Natsume-kun?! What the heck are trying to do?!" The three teachers grumble out... Natsume remembered the grim's words...

"Who are you?" Natsume asked coldly as the girl smiled.

"I'm Mikan Sakura." She replied as Natsume's left eye twitched.

"Don't use her name as you pleased! Stop using her image and show your true form!" Natsume demanded as the girl smiled again. And yes, he noticed this too...She may resembles her presence, Aura, face, body. But her smile is quite different from the Mikan she loved.

"What are you talking about Natsume-" Before the three of them could complain Natsume dashed in front of them and..

*SLAP, SLAP, SLAP*

The impact of the slap awoke the three of them out of their thoughts.

"Wake up! She's not the real Mikan! Remember the Grim's words?! Don't be fooled by other free loosen spirits!" The three of them realized that the girl was controlling their minds already.

"Thanks Natsume, we needed that..." Miyano grinned and so did the other two.

They summoned their powers and get ready to attack the girl who was changing it's form.

The road disappeared and change into a different one...And it was the real path!

"I knew it! We were trap at her illusion all along!" Iyano exclaimed as the girl who was changing it's form has now turned into a different form.

"Attack!" And as Natsume had the signal, the four of them attacked at different sides to knock the spirit in no time.

* * *

**(Mina here! How was the chapter? how about the story? Please leave a review and please rate also...Thank you for reading my fanfic.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Mina here! I'm very sorry for leaving the story hanging everyone! I'm really, really sorry. But either way, I'm thankful and grateful that you're wasting your time reading my fanfic. Arigatou, well then please enjoy!)**

**(Please endure the chapters with me everyone! Thank you for supporting me!)**

* * *

**The Forbidden Journey  
By: Minatsuchan  
**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Who are you to use Mikan's image!" Natsume asked angrily, the four of them was attacking the spirit who just acted that she was the Mikan Sakura they were searching for.

"What a foolish humans!" She just chuckled as she block all the attacks that the four of them gather.

"What a rude mouth!" Narumi instantly covered up to it's back as Natsume took care of the rest as he summon a fire cat and ordered it to attack the spirit.

"It's useless! Not even one human have ever scratched me!" She scoffed as the four of them got even irritated by the spirit's talkative mouth. Especially Natsume, he was getting really impatient and tired so furiously he summoned a ring of fire that immediately cornered the spirit at the center.

"I told you it's useless!" The spirit repeated as the fire surrounding her got even hotter. And the flames got even bigger.

"As you can see, no one has ever surpass this ring of fire of mine so, instead of using your mouth why don't you prove it using your actions?" Natsume smirked as the spirit flinched.

Even though his words hit her, she didn't gave up and tried to walk through the fire that was surrounding her or you could say cornering her.

She stopped on straggling and look for a way to walk through.

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" His eyes scared her that she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Natsume! Calm down!" Iyano instructed as the flames of his ring of fire got even bigger that the spirit is about to be burn alive.

"ARGHHH!" The spirit yelled in pain as the fire touched it's body.

"What is going on here!? How come your flames can touch me?!" The spirit stated as Natsume chuckled.

"Even if you're a spirit, my flames can touch you." The spirit didn't understand his statement clearly, when Natsume suddenly raised his hand and demanded the flames to spread around her place, which means that she's gonna be roasted for real!

"Natsume! Wait- That spirit might help us finding Mikan!" Miyano hissed but it was too late, the flames already caught up it's body and slowly burning her.

She's a spirit so her body is just disappearing but the pain she was having is not a joke.

"So...You're searching for Mikan...-sama?" The four of them gasp, why did the spirit talked highly to Mikan this time? And she even added a '-sama' in the end of her name.

"Hey you! Do you know where Mikan is?" Natsume demanded as the spirit chuckled even though she's being roasted for real.

"Do you think...That after all...this..I'll be friendly to you?...Screw you...humans, you'll get...executed anyways..." *FOOSSHH* and with that the spirit turned into dust.

"Executed?" Another question was asked by Iyano. Indeed, the journey was getting out of hands. There might be other spirits wandering around.

But the most question is.

"How did the spirit knew what Mikan looks like? And why did the spirit know that were searching for Mikan Sakura?" Narumi observed. He has a point, how and why is the question here. But observing is not quite enough. They need more clues.

"Miyano-sensei, from your time travelling what's the information in this 'Tears of the temple' which the grim told us?" Natsume questioned while all of their attention went to Miyano.

"Like the grim stated, it's a grave place. But due to an barrier, more like dark barrier. People are restricted to go in there. Some people whose persistent on heading inside doesn't come out anymore. People questioned why the temple became like that, but, the more mysterious one is...why is a girl that looks a lot like Mikan standing there? In the picture the girl was wearing the Gakuen Alice's uniform." The three of them agreed.

There are too many questions that hasn't been answered yet.

And surely they know that if they found Mikan at last. She'll be the one who'll answer those questions. But first things first, they must locate the temple using the crystals that the grim gave them.

"Iyano, I think it's a good idea if you put a barrier around us so that we can move freely without hindrance." Narumi suggested as he nodded and used his barrier to command it to protect them. To put it in a simple explanation. When Iyano used his barrier, they seemed to be visible inside but in the outside, their invisible.

After the process was done, they followed the crystal to where it's leading them.

"Now that was destroyed the poser spirit, the road is clearer now. But as I calculated, it'll take three days before we can reach the temple." Miyano stated as Narumi and Natsume frowned. Their in a hurry but, there's nothing they can do about it.

The tears of the temple is a quite far from where they were standing to now.

Natsume kicked the sand in irritation, his impatient and stubborn. But that personality can't help to what problem they are facing now.

"Now, now. Natsume, I know that you're desperate to see Mikan again, but we need patience. Please calm down, we'll be there before you knew it. Just, no other spirits will interrupt." Iyano exclaimed as Natsume 'tch-ed'.

"Yeah, his right Natsume. Even us. We have tons of questions that we want to be answered but, we need Mikan to answer those questions," Narumi added.

He was able to calm down but, the sun is already setting down. And that means they need a place to stay, and for the unexpected events, they didn't bring a tent with them.

"What are we gonna do now? The sun is about to set, we need a place to warm our bodies or else we'll freeze in here." Narumi exclaimed as the three of them looked around.

"It's no use, there aren't any buildings in here since we reached the area of a desert." Miyano added.

Iyano remained quiet, he's trying to figure out that he might be useful at a time like this.

"Oh!" The three of the flinched in surprise when Iyano yelled out and even snapped his fingers.

"Guys! Were inside my barrier remember? So we can sleep inside here, don't worry the barrier is strong enough to last all night." He exclaimed as the three of them looked at each other.

"Are you sure? We might get attacked if we put our guards down." Natsume ensured as Iyano nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes. It's alright! What do you think? I studied for many years and I haven't mastered my barriers? Hah you judge the wrong person," he proudly laugh as they sweat dropped. But seriously, Natsume was right, this desert is unpredictable so they don't know what kind of spirits might appear while their unconscious.

"Haa...*sigh* you guys really don't trust me do you? Well then how about this? I'll pull all nighter and watch over the barrier and at the same time protect you three? That way you'll be comfortable sleeping right?" Iyano added.

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea huh? Well then we'll be sleeping now," Miyano scoffed as the three of them sat properly and headed to sleep. Their in seating position becuase the barrier doesn't reach out too much and besides their in the middle of a desert.

"And oh Iyano-sensei?" Natsume opened his eyes as he summon his fire and there, a cat appeared.

"If you dare to close your eyes and sleep, this cat will burn you alive." He even smirked as he closed his eyes. While Iyano sigh unsatisfied.

"Geez, why do I have to stay all night?" he complained as he lean on his barrier and looked at the star above.

He was about to close his eyes when the cat dah right in front of him.

"Oww! Hey! Why did you scratch my face?!" He frowned as the cat turn around and seat down to guard him.

"Meow! Meow! (Don't you dare close your eyes!)"

"I don't have any idea what the heck you are saying, but rest assured I just closed my eyes and I'm not going to sleep." He pouted as he glared at the cat.

"Meoww...(really?)"

Siddenly...the air pressure change that made Iyano look around.

"What's...this feeling I'm having?" he stayed alert, looking around if someone was sensing his barrier.

Iyano looked at Natsume's cat to see if it was sensing the bad feeling too. And surprisingly the cat's furs was spiking up and so was it's tail.

From his left side, a dark fog came out heading towards his barrier, when the fog touched his barrier he felt a sharp pain! From the throb of his head, the barrier was broken! He kneeled down and held his head because of the pain he was receiving.

He was about to wake up the others when he heard footsteps coming near.

"Guys...wake..up!" He huffed as he shake the shoulders of his crew but, their not waking up!

"**It's useless...No matter how many times you wake them up, they won't wake up." **he flinch when he heard a voice spoke up.

_"What does he/she mean?! How can-" _he stop from his thoughts when he noticed the dark fog.

_"so that's it! The dark fog is causing it! " _he questioned that why isn't he getting affected by it?

**" Don't worry, you're protected by my barrier so the dark fog doesn't affect you," **when the person stepped in nearer until Iyano can see who it was.

"You're...!"

**(I'm very sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm really sorry. But it's part of the thrill hehe, hope you like it! Please review and rate! I'll update ASAP!)**


End file.
